Tattoo
thumb|280pxTatuaje fue un villano en Elektra ''. Biografía Elektra Kirigi's mutant elite squad, and a member of The Hand. He shows himself during The Hand's high council, where he's assigned, along with his teammates, the mission to kidnap Abby Miller and kill her protector, the rogue ninja Elektra Natchios. When Elektra goes to her former master Stick for advice, Tattoo tracks them with the eagle on his left shoulder, and permits his team to follow them to McCabe's safe house. Once there, the team kills McCabe and follows the Millers and Elektra in the nearby forest. While Elektra is fighting Stone and Typhoid, Tattoo attacks Mark Millar and his daughter with the wolves in his chest. When The Chaste intervenes to save Elektra, Abby and Mark, Tattoo flees along with Kirigi and Typhoid. ">Tatuaje fue un ninja del escuadrón de élite mutante de Kirigiy miembro de La mano. Muestra a sí mismo durante el Consejo superior de la mano, donde ha asignado, junto con sus compañeros de equipo, la misión de secuestrar a Abby Miller y matar a su protector, el ninja de rogue Elektra Natchios. Cuando su ex maestro Stick para asesoramiento Elektra, tatuaje les pistas con el águila en su hombro izquierdo y permite a su equipo a seguir a la casa de seguridad de McCabe. Una vez allí, el equipo mata McCabe y sigue los molineros y Elektra en el bosque cercano. Mientras que Elektra es lucha contra la piedra y la fiebre tifoidea, tatuaje ataques de Mark Millar y su hija con los lobos en su pecho. Cuando El Casto interviene para salvar a Elektra, Abby y Mark, tatuaje huye junto con Kirigi y fiebre tifoidea. Usando la araña en su brazo izquierdo, tatuaje mantiene espiar a los enemigos, el lugar en que se están ocultos de aprendizaje. Cuando Elektra Kirigi en duelo, tatuaje y tifoidea le acompaña para cuidar de Abby. Tatuaje ataca a la chica con las serpientes en su hombro derecho y se las arregla para incapacitar le, pero Elektra llega de su espalda: ya está en trance de control de las serpientes, tatuaje no darse cuenta de la presencia de su enemigo y Elektra rompe su cuello. Rasgos de carácter his boss' orders. ">Tatuaje fue un poderoso guerrero, con la capacidad de dar vida a los tatuajes en su cuerpo. Cuando él controla las bestias de sus tatuajes, que como en una especie de trance, y este es su principal debilidad ya que, durante el trance, es defensless. Puede convocar a muchos animales a través de su poder: un águila, utilizado para el reconocimiento, una araña, utilizado como un espía, una manada de Lobos, para ataques directos y cientos de serpientes, para ataques furtivos. Tatuaje tiene una personalidad tranquila, él es un guerrero silencioso siempre preparado para responder a su jefe' órdenes. Relaciones *Kirigi - Boss. *Fiebre tifoidea - su compañero de equipo. *Piedra - su compañero de equipo. *Kinkou - su compañero de equipo. *Elektra Natchios - enemigo. *La casta - enemigos. Apariciones/actores *Canon (1 película) **Elektra (Primera aparición) , Chris Ackerman Detrás de las escenas ''Este artículo no tiene ninguna información detrás de las escenas sobre este personaje. Agregue algunos! Trivia *Muchos personajes del universo Marvel ha utilizado el nombre del tatuaje, tanto machos como hembras. La película versión como basarse en Tudo Sokuto, un hermano mutante Genetix' Base. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Mutantes Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Secuases Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Elektra